Damn it all Tony Stark!
by Amaya-B
Summary: Pepper Potts is finally fed up with Mr. Iron Man Tony Stark. Full of Tony/Pepper fluff. Rated M for mature scenes. Post Iron Man Movie
1. Chapter 1

Author's Note: hello everyone, this is my first IronMan fanfic so please review! I was inspired by watching "Don't Mess with Zohan" (I don't know why) and Mariah Carey's songs. All her songs are hers (of course) and Ironman is not mine (but thank you Marvel and Stan Lee). This story is set after the Iron Man movie.

'Damn it all Tony Stark!' She thought to herself. It was so nerve wracking every single time he would give her that smile-a smile that only she herself have been the receiver so far. Even before Afghanistan, even after all the women, one smile was always reserved for her. Her knees get weak and her mind starts to freeze, making her stutter and sometimes trip over things. The most infuriating part is, the man knows he has that power over her.

'Hmmmm…..' a little thought occurred to her. Power eh? Tony Stark doesn't realize what power really means. To be honest, ever since his 'return', Tony has been a changed man. No more women, no more stupid childish acts-with the exception of trying to get himself killed as Iron Man- he has become more focused and he lives with a life of purpose. To a man of Tony's brilliance, it was empowering to see…and definitely very sexy. She has been mulling over the question he posed in her head…

'If I had a girlfriend that knew my secret identity..' she smiled. 'Yeah right' it wasn't a secret anymore. But that question has since stayed in the air between them, waiting to be answered every time they are staring at each other. That too has become more common. Sometimes she gets so hot and bothered that it takes physical distance to stop her from wiping his brow of sweat or to touch his chin, just to finally know how her skin felt against his goatee.

'Stop it!' she berated herself. It was time to act. After 10 months of constantly staring at each other and having sexually-filled tension between them, it was time for Pepper Potts, assistant extraordinaire to the dashingly handsome Tony Stark to show her boss who really has the power in their relationship.

"Jarvis.." she said. Taking her folders and Blackberry, she moved towards the safety of her guest room in the Stark Mansion. Her 'home' away from home, this has become more of her own room since some of her clothes stay here.

"Where is Tony?" she asked.

"At his workshop with Col. Rhodes working on their suits madam"

"Thank You. Please activate guest room camera 2 and wait for my command"

"As you wish madam" came the reply.

As soon as she closed the doors, she moved to the window and breathed deeply. She closed her eyes for a moment and then it started:

"Jarvis, play Mariah Carey's Migrate volume level 16 and start camera recording". Immediately the room filled with music. The deep bass beat was helping her relax as she unconsciously flexed her muscles. She waited for the smooth sounds of her voice. She had a dirty little secret: the usually conservative Pepper Potts is a crazy fan of Mariah Carey. Even a worse secret was that she knows how to sing and dance and enjoyed doing it at home. However, this was a different situation; she had a mission and that was to put Tony Stark to his knees! She took a few moments to gather her courage and started to sing.

Bounce, bounce, bounce, bounce  
Keep it movin... Bounce  
Keep it movin... Bounce  
Keep it movin... Bounce  
Keep it movin... Bounce"

She started to sway her hips from left to right. She slowly moved towards the floor length mirror on the wall. She slowly moved her hand up to remove her bun and shook her head of hair down to her back. She moved and danced slowly moving down and back up, her hands splayed on her legs. Slowly they made their way up to her thighs.

"Once again nothin' jumpin' up in yo place,  
Sick of your berry buzzin' all in my face,  
Way too much to tolerate,  
Time to roll,  
Y'all know I gots to migrate."

Pepper finally let go. Her hands had a mind of their own, as they placed themselves all over her body. Inside, Pepper was imagining touching Tony. Her thoughts drifted to his chest, feeling that hardened muscle contract against her palm as she moved it down to his arms across his back then down to his ass. As she danced to the music, the red blinking camera continued to do as she instructed.

Meanwhile…..(at the workshop)

"Do you hear that?" Rhodey asked. He swore he heard some deep bass music coming from upstairs. It has been 5 hours since they last emerged from the workshop. Tony was underneath the black floor, adjusting the robots so that it can accommodate the 'War Machine' suit. His head finally popped up and tilted to the side.

"Wha-?" he asked. He never heard that kind of music before, assuming that was what it was. The deep 'boom' sound coming from upstairs was somewhat muffled, yet it did resemble some sort of song.

"Jarvis, what is that noise?" Tony asked.

"Sir, it is a song Ms. Potts is currently listening to" said the AI.

"Pepper listening to music? That's the first-where is she currently?" he wondered out loud.

"Ms. Potts is currently in her room sir, dancing" replied Jarvis.

Both heads whipped up so hard, Tony hit his head on the back of the floor and Rhodey could be seen with eyes enlarged.

"Ow!"

"Jarvis, did you just say that Pepper- was _dancing_?" asked a shocked Rhodey.

"Yes sir, and she requested to be recorded" was the reply.

Tony nearly fainted. Rhodey's smile grew wider.


	2. Chapter 2

Author: Again, songs are by Mariah Carey and definitely owned by her. Please review! Thanks!

Back upstairs…

"Speed dial connecting me to Rae-Rae (Hey)  
Click in Shawntae and Mae-Mae (Hey)  
Treat it as a holiday,  
Cause he's a wrap,  
Y'all know I had to migrate."

Pepper started to get into the song, slowly unbuttoning her jacket and letting it fall on the floor. She turned and stared at the camera and sang. She stood with her legs wide and planted one of them on a chair.

"See I'm on my way home,  
Cause my jeans, yeah they fit,  
But it might benefit  
Me to throw something on,  
To feature my hips,  
Accentuate my ****  
And steal the show"

She arched her back and her hair fell down past her butt. Slowly she sat on the chair facing the back and moved her chest left to right.

"Ms. Potts, Mr. Stark and Col. Rhodes are requesting access to your recording," asked Jarvis.

"Start playback from the beginning Jarvis. Let them think that I didn't know ok?" she said.

"As you wish madam"

They barely had enough time to sit down properly on the video screen as the security camera feed started. They saw Pepper walk into the room and closed the door. She asked Jarvis to start recording and begin the song. Slowly she moved from the window and stared at herself on the mirror and the unimaginable happened: she closed her eyes and started to sway her hips left to right. For some unknown reason, her hands started to move all over her, touching her legs up to her thigh, caressing parts of which Tony only dreamed he could go.

To his left, all Rhodey could do was keep his open mouth from salivating. He has never seen Pepper so-wild and uninhibited. Then again, he has never seen Tony so awestruck and so-, so- he looked to his right and found his friend flabbergasted. All he saw in Tony's face was …anxiety? For a second he forgot the very alluring video of Pepper. He focused on Tony and all he could see was anxiousness, nervousness and even-fear? Tony? Fearful of Pepper? How could he-? Then something clicked. Tony, the consumate playboy, finally found someone - could he be in love with Pepper? Was this Pepper's answer to their unannounced question? It was true, the room always seemed to be very small every time they were together. And that has only become more frequent now that he was back Afghanistan and became Iron Man. A small thought began in the back of his head 'is she doing this to get Tony?'

Just as quickly, another thought emerged 'well if she's willing to perform, I'm willing to watch! - I'm not stoppin' a good thing;'

"Good night Rhodey!" exclaimed Tony.

"Huh? Hey!, we haven't even finished with the floor yet!" Rhodey whined. Hey, he wanted a free show too if he can get one. He was being pushed towards the shop door when the song finally ended and Pepper was standing still. Both men stopped in their tracks and realized with horror as she started to open the door to her room.

"Go Rhodey before she realizes we're a bunch of perverts!" Tony said.

"So you think she doesn't know that already?" he asked. Rhodey had to stop himself from giggling from all the sneaking around that they were doing. It's true, they should never have watched that video, but damn! Pepper can put some strippers to shame with her little performance. And even worse if she ever found out that they were watching her... he shuddered to think where Pepper's heels would end up on his body.

Tony heard Rhodey snicker a bit until he shoved him further towards the door. That _click click_ sound was heard from the top of the stairs. Both men looked at each other and scrambled to go back to their work.

"Here!" Rhodey said as he threw a wrench towards Tony. He deftly caught it as he jumped back into the floor. Rhodey landed on his chest as he slid to the floor next to the opening. They held their breaths as Pepper finally opened the glass door to the workshop/garage.

"Mr. Stark.." she asked. She noticed that Rhodey visibly tensed at the sound of her voice. She held a cup of coffee and a can of Monster in her hands. It took her two seconds to realize that they both saw her little performance. Inside, she was snickering to herself. 'Point to Pepper!'

"Hey Pepper" said Rhodey as he turned towards her. Her hair was back into a tight bun and her cheeks were slightly pink from the exertion. One wouldn't be able to tell that she did anything extraordinary; except from the top two buttons left open on her blouse. Even from the floor, the opening didn't leave much imagination to her cleavage. And her choice of flesh-colored lace bra.

A coughing fit could be heard from the floor as Tony was trying to calm down his chest.

"Are you alright Mr. Stark?" asked Pepper innocently. 'I know you're looking at my cleavage' she thought ruefully. She blinked her eyes as she stared at her boss.

"Ahem. Yes Pepper, just… swallowed my own spit that's all" was all he could answer in between coughs. He couldn't believe that Pepper was back to her usual reserved self. 'Maybe she's been doing that for all this time! What kind of a genius am I when I don't even realize that the sensuous Ms. Pepper Potts has been giving private performances under my own roof?'

She moved towards the table, her heels clicking against the cement floor. Both men stared at her incredulously slender legs and wondered whether the frequent dancing was the reason for those results. The drinks were placed on the table and she left the garage as quickly as she entered it. Both men didn't realize they were holding their breaths until a loud 'whoosh' was heard. Not a sound was heard between the two until one piped up:

"Do you think she knew?" Rhodey asked.

"I don't think so.." Tony said.


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: Sorry for the delay! I did have the chapter ready but Thanksgiving was quite busy. Enjoy! This might be short, but the next chapter will be better! Promise!! Hehehe *wink wink*

;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;

The next week..

Ever since that 'private' performance, Tony has never been able to look at Pepper without thinking of her hands. On her neck, her chest, her waist…He was so bothered by what he saw, that he stayed in his workshop for most of the days, coming up only for a few minutes. He made Jarvis monitor Pepper's whereabouts so he wouldn't have to see her unless it was necessary. He also researched whether Pepper's little performance was a once in a lifetime or something of a regular occurrence. He was relieved to know that that was indeed her first. However, he did ask Jarvis to monitor's Pepper's room, just in case she decided to do an encore performance.

On the other hand, Pepper was dumbstruck. Her little performance should have given her boss, the sexy Tony Stark enough information to go after her. Instead, Tony became more of a hermit. Only coming out of his shop when he slept and whenever she needed his signatures. She was beginning to think that he was purposely avoiding her.

"Ah… the great Tony Stark afraid of a little taste of his own medicine? Well, we'll just have to see that." Said Pepper to herself. She immediately began to formulate a plan.

After a few days of no activity from Pepper, Tony began to relax again. 'Maybe she was just really tensed up and needed to release…oh god!' thought Tony. 'Great! Can I even have a decent thought of Pepper?' he ran his hand through his dirty hair. Two days without a shower can make any person a little rancid. He laughed to himself as he started up the stairs. Half an hour later, dressed in jeans and a white shirt, Tony walked back downstairs to his shop.

"Sir, Ms. Potts arrived at the house and has brought some packages to her room" Jarvis announced.

Tony froze. Swallowing hard, he asked

"Is she…what is she doing?"

Instead of answering, Jarvis activated the guest room camera 2. Pepper was seen moving from the bags to the closet, replenishing her wardrobe from her apartment. She was moving back and forth from the room, closet and bathroom. No music but she was talking to someone on the phone. Tony relaxed considerably and began to laugh nervously. 'I'm going out of my mind here! Getting paranoid at everything she's doing' He turned off the screen and began to work on the schematics of the War Machine.

"Jarvis, music please!" the beats of Black Sabbath filled the room.

Upstairs…..

Pepper completed her task of moving some of her clothes to her guest room at the mansion. She took a moment to relax on the bed as she finished her conversation with Betty, another secretary at Stark Industries.

"Jarvis, has Mr. Stark left his workshop today?"

"Yes madam, he has left his workshop only once to go to his master suite bathroom"

"Where is Mr. Stark's current location?"

"He is back in the workshop. Might I add Ms. Potts that he has researched the entire security server to find your recordings?"

"Recordings? I've only requested one recording Jarvis" said Pepper.

"Mr. Stark only tried to confirm that one such recording exists. He also requested to be informed when you request another recording madam"

"Really?" she was shocked. She thought Tony was not interested. He hasn't seen her for more than a few minutes in the week that passed. He hasn't even looked her in the eye. She knew that Tony watched her video. She also knew that Tony wouldn't look at her in the face or else he would be guilty. Not that she was angry; quite the opposite. She's been trying to make him realize that she was indeed interested in him. Not just as a fling, but to build a relationship with a man who really is all she had. She only hoped that her decision would not lead her to absolute heartache. 'Well' she thought to herself, 'I can't think of that right now. More of that and I won't go through with everything.' She reasoned. Pepper closed her eyes momentarily then looked at herself on the mirror. Ready or not Iron Man, here I go again' This time, she's going to make sure that he got the message.

She got up from the bed and went to the bathroom.


	4. Chapter 4

Tony was immersed in his schematics when the song completed. Then, after a few minutes, he realized that the music stopped altogether.

"Jarvis! Music please!" he ordered.

"Sir, just wanted to let you know that Ms. Potts requested another recording" said the AI.

"Huh?" he said surprised. In an instant, all calculations flew out of his head as he scrambled to move to the security screen.

"Jarvis, bring up guest room camera 2 on main screen"

"Sir, camera 2 wasn't activated. Ms. Potts requested to activate the workshop entrance camera instead" was Jarvis' reply. His head whipped to the right as the lights turned down a few notches. A spot light conveniently located at the bottom of the stairs remained. Music began to fill the garage, this time a different tune.

"Oh yeah, oh yeah, oh yeah, oh yeah, oh yeah, oh yeah, oh yeah  
I know that you been waitin for me, and I'm waitin too  
In my imagination I be all up on you  
I know you got that fever for me, hundred and two  
And boy I know I feel the same, my temperature's through the roof"

And out of nowhere, Pepper steps downstairs to his garage. She's still wearing her office clothes, but there's a sparkle in her eyes as she stares at Tony. Without a word, she blows a kiss towards him and turns around. She bends over to touch her ankle and slowly her hands move up towards her thighs. She turns her head and begins to sing

"If there's a camera up in here, then it's gonna leave with me when I do (I do)  
If there's a camera up in here, then I best not catch this flick on YouTube (YouTube)  
Cause if you run your mouth and brag about this secret rendezvous,  
I will hunt you down  
Cause they be all up in my business, like a Wendy interview  
But this is private, between you and I"

She didn't waste any time with dancing. Her hands began to work its magic, moving all over her body as she swayed left to right. She stepped forward and leaned against the glass door as the chorus started and sang:

"Touch my body  
Put me on the floor, wrestle me around, play with me some more  
Touch my body  
Throw me on the bed, I just wanna make you feel like you never did  
Touch my body  
Let me wrap my thighs all around your waist, just a little taste  
Touch my body  
I know you like my curves, c'mon and give me what I deserve and  
Touch my body

You can put me on you like a brand new white tee  
I'll hug your body tighter than my favorite jeans  
I want you to caress me like a tropical breeze  
And float away with you in the Caribbean seas"

Tony was dumbstruck. He didn't know whether to go after her or to stay and watch the beautiful Pepper dance for him. He moved towards the door and at this point, Pepper slowly moved her head left to right, and mouthing 'No' to him. He tried to move the door knob but it wouldn't budge.

"Jarvis, unlock the workshop door" he ordered.

"Sir, I was given strict instructions by Ms. Potts to keep the door locked until the music ended," said the AI.

"Override that order Jarvis, emergency code Stark1966" Tony said quickly. In front of him, Pepper was slowly removing her blouse and her skirt was already tossed to the floor. Seeing that nothing was being done, he decided to push and pull against the door handle-but nothing happened.

"Pepper! So God help me if you don't unlock this door I will blast it with the suit!" was all Tony could come up with. Here, he found her smiling as sweetly and innocently as a schoolgirl, which completely blew his mind away. 'Oh! My! God! This woman is killing me!' he thought.

Again, all he could see Pepper do was smile this sweet smile that was making him sick to his stomach. Was this his punishment for all of his evil-doings in the past? He really must be dead because if this was still reality he couldn't imagine anyone like Pepper doing very evil things like locking him up while she danced. After a few moments of just staring at her, Pepper started to say something; a second later Jarvis responded.

"Sir, Ms. Potts has requested that you sit at your chair if you would like her to unlock the door."

"And what if I don't agree?" asked Tony.

"She will return upstairs and has given me strict instructions to leave you locked in the garage for another two hours"

It took Tony a matter of three seconds to make his decision. 'Alright, if you want to play this little game Ms. Potts, I'll play along.' He quickly moved away from the door, but took his chair and moved it closer and to the middle of the garage, with a nice view of the door. He saw butterfingers and dummy move towards him and before he realized what was happening, a plastic tie was being used to tie his hands down on the chair.

"Pepper! No fair!" he screamed. How in the heck he was going to get through with this without going crazy is going to be interesting he thought.

As soon as she saw Tony tied down, she unlocked the door and continued to dance towards him. The only clothing left on her was an oversized shirt, which looked very similar to one of his white button-down shirts. This image of her was something that was going to be burned into his brain: the reserved, organized, brilliant Pepper transformed into a sexpot. He had hoped that someday, he would win her heart. Ever since Afghanistan, he has fallen deeply in love with her, but her strong resolve and his fear of ruining their special friendship always left a gap between them. Now it seems, that Pepper has finally let go and is stepping forward to claim what is rightfully hers; his heart.

If there's a camera up in here, then it's gonna leave with me when I do (I do)  
If there's a camera up in here, then I best not catch this flick on YouTube (YouTube)  
Cause if you run your mouth and brag about this secret rendezvous,  
I will hunt you down  
Cause they be all up in my business, like a Wendy interview  
But this is private, between you and I

Pepper was watching Tony now with more nervousness than before. She at least had a glass door between them and was able to feel more liberated. Now, only the plastic ties are what are keeping him from her. She was finally a foot away from him, his eyes staring straight at her flat belly. He looked up and without interruption Pepper started dancing again. She turned around and slowly moved down to sit on his lap. She leaned against him and touched his jaw with her lips, her fingers playing with his hair.

"Good God Pepper, what are you trying to do? What did I do to deserve this?" he whispered.

"Oh, nothing bad Tony. I just thought that you would enjoy me dancing for you" she answered. As the song continued, she got up, turned and sat to face him.

"Don't you enjoy my dance?" she asked. Her lips were within inches of his and he couldn't even move forward to enjoy it. The mixture of the seductive song, her scent and the painful view of Pepper was too much for Tony; his brain too shocked to process everything. All he did do was stare at Pepper as she continued to dance and sing.

Touch my body  
Put me on the floor, wrestle me around, play with me some more  
Touch my body  
Throw me on the bed, I just wanna make you feel like you never did  
Touch my body  
Let me wrap my thighs all around your waist, just a little taste  
Touch my body  
I know you like my curves, c'mon and give me what I deserve and  
Touch my body

As the dance continued, Tony was slowly turning his wrist, stretching the flimsy plastic tie. Patience was all that was needed. As soon as his hand was able to go through, he wrapped Pepper with his arm and pulled her roughly to him. His kiss was hard and rough, his goatee brushing against her chin making her a little bit ticklish. She started to smile and giggle a little bit as she kissed him back.

"Ms. Potts, don't you Ever, Ever, EVER make me do that again!" he said playfully.

"Well, how the tables have turned Mr. Stark" she said coyly.

;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;

Sorry it took so long! I hope you enjoy! Please review! Any ideas as to how Pepper can 'punish' Tony? Let me know! Thanks for the read!


End file.
